For example, an electronic mirror is configured to cause a display to display the images obtained by a plurality of cameras provided in a vehicle, instead of the images of the conventional rearview or side mirrors.
In the system of the electronic mirror, the cameras are attached to different positions in the vehicle. Thus, when the cameras capture the view behind the vehicle in the same direction, a part area included in an effective region which can be captured by the field of view of one of the cameras may be a blind region (ineffective region) which cannot be captured by the field of view of another camera.
As described above, in the electronic mirror, when the cameras capture the view behind the vehicle in the same direction, an effective region and an ineffective region differ among the cameras.